Shattered Glass
by Inkcrafter
Summary: When the Groundbridge malfunctions, the 'bots, Miko, Raf, June and Fowler are all transported into a different dimension. A universe in which the 'bots seek to destroy humans, and the 'cons are the saviors of humanity, along with Jack, Miko and Raf, who are part of a group called 'The Allies'. Will the 'bots ever find their way home? Centered more around Jack S.G verse.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my story in the 'Shattered Glass' universe. I have a few pictures on my dA account that sorta relate to this story, just look up 'blackbeltgal' on dA if you wanna see them. I may not update this regularly cuz my life is getting super busy. Anywho, ENJOY!**

* * *

Cybertronians and humans alike rushed, attempting to quickly repair a wall that had been nearly destroyed in a recent, nearby bombing.

Refugee's remained in the camp set up for them in the back right corner, most in make shift shelters, though a few who had lost a family member or their friends were still out, sobbing over their recent losses.

That was one guilt that Megatron had yet to get passed. The humans didn't deserve this, they shouldn't have been pulled into a war that was not their own. But it had happend, and now all he and his allies could offer were shelter, medical attention, food and water to any weary refugee's that had survived an attack.

A gentle touch on his foot plating brought the 'cons attention to the ground, where his partner stood, staring up at him. His message, although silent, was clear.

Are you alright?

Megatron sighed, reaching down and gently lifting the human.

"Yes, I am fine."

A raised brow.

"I am sure, Jack. There is no need for concern."

The raven haired male allowed it to end at that. If his guardian wanted to speak of what troubled him, he would in due time. Megatron was soothed by the warm flesh pressed to his hand, and Jack smiled slightly when the 'con purred softly.

Jack let his gaze drift to the refugee's, eyes searching, ensuring every child had someone there with them, that each person had one to comfort them.

"We were lucky this time, none of the children seem to have lost their family to the raid, or at least, not all their family." Jack murmured.

Megatron looked at the 21 year old for a moment, then turned his gaze to the camp before nodding.

"Yes, it would seem so."

The raven male stroked the warm metal of Megatron's palm for a second before his hand moved to touch under his right eye as it shut. Noticing this, the giant 'con lifted him to optic level.

"Jackson, your eye. Is the dark energon bothering it?"

Jack forced a smile onto his face, trying to ease his partner's worry.

"A bit, yes, but I'm alright. Raf and Knockout checked it just a few days ago and said it was fine. Don't worry."

Megatron raised a single metal brow at the young man, but allowed the subject to drop.

"Hey! Jack!"

The raven human blinked in surprise before looking to the floor. Raf was running up, a human sized holo-log in hand.

Megatron chuckled before lowering his other hand for the teen. Raf quickly thanked the 'con, clambering onto the large metal palm and bracing himself before he was lifted, level with Jack.

"Raf, is something wrong?" Jack asked, moving to stand at the tips of Megatron's fingers. Raf followed the same example.

"You...could say that..." The teen replied. He hesitantly held out the holo-log to Jack, who accepted it, offering Raf a calm smile before looking down, eyes darting over the words.

His brow then furrowed.

Jack swiftly ran up the length of Megatron's arm, taking place on the mech's shoulder.

"A large energy surge just happend nearby, the traces picked up are similar to a groundbridge, but...different. It's small, but the distinction is clear." The young man murmured, holding the 'log out for his guardian to see.

Megatron frowned, then turned his gaze to Jack.

"Do you have any suggestions on our next course of action?"

The raven male pursed his lips, pondering this for a moment, then nodded.

"I think we should send Miko to investigate. She may not be as good a spy as Raf, but this could mean trouble, and she can handle any trouble that this may throw at her."

He then looked over at Megatron, who made a sound of agreement.

"Yes, that would most likely be the best course of action, wouldn't it?"

The 'con then looked down at Raf as Jack gently tossed the holo-log back to the teen.

"Thank you, Rafael, for notifying us of this annomaly."

The brown haired male grined.

"No problem."

Setting the teen down, Megatron looked over at Jack as he gracefully lept down to the floor as well.

"I'll go speak with Miko, I'll see you later." Jack explained shortly before walking off.

Megatron smiled slightly as he watched Jack walk away. The young man's movements were graceful, more so then most other human males. Though it was no surprise, most of his life had been spent fighting along side 'The Allies'. He was a warrior, a leader among the humans, and a second-in-comand among the ranks of the 'cons.

Megatron turned away to gaze again at the refugee camp for a moment, then started off to check on the soldiers who were still recovering from the bombing.

* * *

**Original tfp verse, 3rd POV**

The base was calm, all things considered. Miko was contentedly looking at the pics on her phone, while Raf was playing a video game. June and Fowler were both talking quietly, smiling as they did. The only person outside of base was Jack, having to work that day.

The 'bots were doing their own things, while 'Bee watched Raf play his game, and Bulkhead was chatting with Arcee, Optimus was watching the monitor and Ratchet was attempting to fix the groundbridge.

Now and then, there'd be a curse in Cybertronian from the medic, but it was quiet, too silent for human ears to hear.

All-in-all, everything seemed to be just normal.

Until the spark in the underwiring of the 'bridge controls.

"By the allspark, this is taking longer than I first suspected..."

"Is something troubling you, old friend?"

Ratchet paused, looking up at Optimus with a sigh.

"No, this is just becoming frustrating. I still can't understand why the groundbridge response time has been so slow..."

Optimus placed a hand on the medics shoulder.

"Perhaps you should tkae some time to rest, old friend."

Ratchet sighed again, shaking his head.

"No, best I take care of this now."

"Uh, doc?"

Ratchet groaned slightly, rolling his optics.

"Yes, Bulkhead?"

"Are the circuts supposed to be sparking like that?"

"Sparking? What are you-" Ratchet looked down, then his optics widend in horror.

"Primus! Everybody, get out of base!"

"What-?"

"Why-!"

"Ratchet-!"

Then there was a burst of sparks...and the bridge came to life, before it exploded.

* * *

**Shattered Glass verse, 3rd POV**

A form darted through the tops of the trees, leaping swiftly from limb to limb, only pausing now and again to look around.

Miko cursed to herself as she stopped once again. Why was _she_ sent on this mission? Raf was the leader of the spy squadrent, and would've been better at this job than her (mostly because she lacked the patience for this sort of thing).

With a sigh, she reached up, tapping the comlink that resided at her ear. The tap quickly opened up a chanel with base, and Jack's voice came over.

_"Miko, have you found something?"_

"No, nothing yet. Damnit, why didn't you just send Raf? He has more patience than I do when it comes to this sort of thing!"

Jack chuckled.

_"Miko. I chose you for this because you can handle any trouble this power surge may have brought with it. Raf is good as a spy, that is true, but in combat situations, you're the better choice."_

Miko laughed.

"Now you're just soundin' rediculous."

_"Ah, you wound me. Now keep you eyes open, we don't know what trouble this could be."_

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll call ya when I find something."

With that, Miko tapped the comlink once more, ending the connection before she braced herself, begining to again go from branch to branch.

Her black trench coat fluttered behind her, seeming nothing more than another shadow within the trees. Her black and pink pigtails bounced with each movement, brushing her shoulders lightly.

A flash of light brought her attention to the sky, and she grabbed for a hold as the ground trembled with a thunderous boom.

Instincts overcame her, and she rushed towards the area from which the light had come. She moved in practiced silence, something drilled into her head since she joined the Allies.

She stopped when she reached a clearing, hanging back in the shadows that the tree's cast, clinging tightly to the branch she crouched atop, glaring at the figures in the clearing.

The Autobots.

But strangely enough, they looked different...acted different...

And had _humans_ with them.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked, looking around, concern lighting his optics.

The tone of his voice shocked Miko, never before had she heard of the Prime being concerned for anyone.

"Yeah." Arcee groaned, rubbing her aching head.

Miko crept forward slightly, reaching up to open a chanel once again.

"Miko to base."

A few moments later, Jack's voice came over the comlink.

_"Miko, calling back so soon? Did you find the disturbance? Is it the Autobots?"_

"Yeah, I've got a visual on them. They're the 'bots alright, but with major cosmetic makeovers."

_"Alright. Anything else?"_

"Yeah, they've got humans with them."

_"Humans? They always kill humans on sight...Don't engage."_

"What? What do you _mean_ don't engage!"

_"Miko, look at them. Are they hurting the humans?"_

Miko sighed. Then did as she was told and looked closer.

The 'bots...they were calming the humans, lifting them to shelter them from any dangers.

"No, they arn't hurting the humans. They're protecting them."

_"Alright then...Follow them."_

"What? Why can't Raf do it! He's the leader of the spy squadrent and-!"

_"Miko."_

The tone in Jack's voice was warning, and Miko sighed again.

_"Fine_, but you _SO_ owe me one, Jack."

Jack chuckled.

_"I know."_

With that, he ended the connection.

Miko gave a quiet groan, rubbing the back of her sore neck in a feeble attempt to relax the tense muscles, then she listened in on the conversation that the 'bots and humans were having.

"Dude...what happend?" The human teenage girl (who looked very much like Miko) asked, rubbing her back.

"It would seem that the groundbridge malfunctioned, and transported us somewhere far from base." Ratchet replied, running a few quick scans over the other Autobots.

Miko's hand reached instinctively for the gun at her side as the medic reached for the humans, but forced herself to not draw the weapon.

The human femme was shocked when the medic _gently_ lifted the young teen from the ground. The teen squirmed, quickly irratating the 'bot.

"I'm only chacking you for injury! For Primus' sake, stop moving Miko!"

It all clicked into place in Miko's mind when the medic called the younger teen femme that.

They weren't the 'bots, not from her dimention at least. A groundbridge malfuntion was bound to end in dissaster, and so it had. It had ended up sending them to a whole fragging new dimention!

It all made sense now. The major differences in appearence and personality, and the two teens who looked fairly similar to herself and Raf.

These 'bots...where _good_.

Miko's hand slid away slowly from her gun, instead moving towards the medkit latched to her belt. If the humans were injured...she wouldn't be able to stop herself from helping them.

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she would get in trouble if she revealed herself. But then decided that she wouldn't be in trouble. If she was wrong, she could escape, and if she wasn't, it was her job to help them.

"But where exactly are we?" Arcee spoke up, hand on her hip.

Miko jumped down, allowing herself to land none-to silently, giving warning that she was approaching.

"I think I can explain that."

She entered the clearing, paying no mind to the guns that the 'bots had pulled. The strangers all stared at her in shock and awe.

"What the slag?" Bulkhead muttered, watching the older version of Miko walk forward.

"My name is Miko Nakadai, demolitons and weapons expert for the Allies. I've been listening to your conversation for the past few minutes, and, considering that your little friend there has the same name as I do, I think I have the answer as to where you are. You are in a different dimension."

Everyone was taken aback by the bluntness of the older teen. But the femme, uncaring of the fact, looked over at the four humans.

"Are any of you hurt? I have a medkit if you need it." She asked, gently taping the medkit at her hip with two fingers as if it were example of her willingness to help.

The humans all shook their heads, still staring at her with surprise.

Miko smiled slightly.

"Alright then. Now, listen up! It sounds like your 'bridge malfuntioned. Your not in Kansas anymore. In this dimention, the Autobots have ruined the planet and kill humans, while the Decepticons are the saviors of the human race. Considering how you all seem to be the good guys, I can guess that the 'cons are bad in your world, yeah? I'm gonna make this offer only once. You all can come to base with me, or stay here. But trust me when I say that the Allies' base is the only place that's safe for your human friends."

The Autobots were silent, then Optimus spoke.

"I believe you. We accept your offer."

Miko grinned, nodding, then lifted a hand to her ear and tapped the comlink.

"Miko to base, requesting a groundbridge. Innocents have been found, six Cybertronians and four humans."

Soundwave was the one to reply.

_**"Medbay needed?"**_

"Soundwave? You got stuck on on duty? I feel sorry for ya. Anyway, uh, yeah! A open up a few bearths in the medbay. I'll also need you to find a safe route to get us by without the refugee's seeing."

_**"Megatron and Jackson are requesting data."**_

Miko paused, reaching into her pouch and pulling out a small datalog.

"Got it, sending it right now."

Miko then ended the connection and looked over at the 'bots and their human friends.

"Get ready to move. Once we're in base, we'll only have a certain amount of time to get to the medbay before you're bound to be seen. And judging by how you all act, I'm pretty sure you don't want to scare the frag outta anyone."

Slowly, the 'bots allowed their defences to fall away completely, and Bulk, 'Bee, Arcee and Optimus all lifted the humans from the ground, keeping them close.

Even if they didn't fully believe this was all happening, they knew that this older Miko was their only chance.

And somehow...they knew she wasn't lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long! I got major brainblock on this story, but here's a nice, brand new chapter! Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Allies' base, 3rd POV**

The 'bots and their human companions quietly followed the older Miko through the strange, new base. The soldiers, human and Cybertronian alike stopped to watch the 'bots, glarring at them as they inspected the outsiders.

Miko continued on, ignoring the soldiers for awhile, before finally becoming irratated with how little work was being done.

"Alright everyone, pick your jaws up off the floor and get back to work! Move it!"

The 'bots, Raf, younger Miko, June and Fowler all watched in surprise as humans and Cybertronians alike scattered, nearly tripping over eachother as they rushed to follow the brash femme's orders.

Glancing over her shoulder, Miko grinned when she saw the faces of her companions, chuckling.

"I'm known to have a temper, nobody wants to be on my bad side." She explained as they continued on.

The 'bots were stunned. They had only caught a sliver of a glimpse, but they'd seen the refugee camp from afar. And to think that this dimention's versions of themselves had done this...

Miko paused for a moment before a large metal door as it hissed open, and she led the 'bots and humans into the medbay.

Knockout was in the room, hovering over a seeker as he did repairs. He glanced over, unsurprised at the presence of the 'bots and two humans that resembled Raf and Miko (having read the data report that Miko had sent prior to her arrivel).

"Miko. I see you've made some new friends. I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment, but Raf should be here in a few moments." The young boy perked up at the use of his name. So his counterpart was a medic of sorts?

"They can sit there, I cleared some berths for them. Don't touch anything."

Miko snorted, walking over and swiftly climbing onto a large berth side table, waving a hand in a silent comand for the 'bots to sit. They complied, albeit hesitantly.

"So...how long has this war been going on?" Arcee asked, watching K.O closely, still suspicious.

The older Miko pondered the question for a moment, head tilting back, eyes closed as she calculated the number of years the war had been raging. She pulled a knee to her chest, arms hugging it as she mumbled to herself.

"Let's see...I was two when it began...and I'm eighteen...sixteen years."

She nodded, confirming her own thoughts as she looked back to Arcee.

"Yeah, the war has been going on for about sixteen years. But if you really want to know more about it, ask Megatron, he knows all about it."

"Megatron?" Optimus murmured, brow furrowed. The older Miko nodded, grinning crookedly.

"Yep! Don't worry, ol' Megs is a softy!"

The room went silent, the only sounds were those of Knockout repairing the seeker, and the light tapping as Miko rapped her fingers rythmicly on the metal berth.

The tension was broken when the door hissed open, and a short male of about six-teen quickly walked over to the group of 'bots and Miko, a datapad in his hand.

He had brown hair that hung in his eyes, and he wore clothes that hugged him snuggly, as to not be ripped.

"Really, I turn my back for a klick, and here you are with inter-dimentional travelers! And they're the 'bots? Can we even trust them?...Though I suppose that your trust isn't easily earned, so they're probably safe..."

Miko chuckled as the teen climbed up to stand next to her, scrolling through the information in the datapad, and Miko turned to look at the 'bots and humans.

"I'd like you all to meet Rafael Esquivel. He's the lead human medical officer and leader of the spy squadrent. He can fix all of ya up quick."

She then turned to the sixteen year old.

"So Raf, how's it shapin'?"

The older version of Raf paused for a moment, looking up from the datapad gave the eighteen year old a knowing look.

"You know you're just trying to delay the innevitable. Now go and deliver your full report, don't even give me that look! Our new friends are in good hands with me and Knockout. You'll be sent back here afterwards, anyway."

The human femme gave a drawn out groan, ignoring the group of 'bots and humans, who watched the conversation with mixed emotions.

Miko then jumped down, landing with surprising grace, and she looked up.

"You all play nice while I'm gone, yeah?"

The 'bots nodded, Arcee and Bulk both smiling slightly.

Miko walked out of the room, the younger version of herself watching her leave along with the other humans.

The sixteen year old Raf noticed the looks of awe on their faces and chuckled.

"She's amazing, isn't she? Around the base, she can be one of the funniest, most rambunctious people around, but when it's time to do buisness, she becomes one hell of a hard-aft."

The 'bots and humans stared at him in shock. He was no where near as shy as their Rafael, that was obvious.

The teen moved over to look over 'Bee, smiling slightly when he saw the younger version of himself staring up at him in awe.

Bending down, he grinned brightly at the 12 year old.

"So I'm guessing you're me?"

The boy nodded.

"Think you could help me out a little? You know how to run a diagnostic?"

"Y-yeah."

"Cool, then can you go over to that 'bot and start running a diagnostic on him while I start on these guys?"

"S-sure."

"Thanks."

"Rafael?"

"Yes?"

Everyone laughed when both versions had replied to Optimus. The older version paused, then shrugged.

"How about this, call _me_ Rafael, and you can call _him_ Raf. Deal?" The older Rafael suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Rafael asked, quickly begining diagnostics over 'Bee, Wheeljack and Arcee.

"We were not informed of your positions within this dimention, or at least, not in a very detailed fashion."

"Yeah? So you want to know Miko's and my own duties?"

"If you would be kind enough. I also wish to know who leads the...'Allies', was it?"

Rafael chuckled, nodding.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. Well, let's see. My duties are, when in the medbay, to look after any human patients, or help Knockout with any 'cons that get injured. But outside of the medbay, me and my guardian, Soundwave, lead the spies. We hand out missions that need to be done, _carefully_."

Rafael paused for a moment, checking one of the diagnostics and nodding at 'Bee, a signal that he had no damage besides a few dents. He then moved onto Wheeljack, begining to work on the wiring damage as he continued.

"Then there's Miko. She's the SIC of the human soldiers. She and her own guardian, Breakdown, lead the demolition team, and are our weapons experts. Disgression really isn't their style."

He paused again, moving on to Arcee and starting to repair some minor circutry.

"And then Knockout's the lead medical officer for Cybertronians, Airachnid is leader of our scout squadrent, and Dreadwing is the one that trains the newbies."

"And your leader?" Arcee asked as the teen moved on.

"Leaders. We've got two leaders, one who is leader of 'cons ranks, and one who is leader to the human ranks, and SIC to the 'con leader. Make sense?"

"So who are these leaders of yours?" Wheeljack asked as Rafael shut one of the protective panels on hia side. He nodded at Rafael in thanks. Rafael grinned, he then turned and opened his mouth to answer, but was beaten to it.

"That would be us."

The 'bots and humans turned to stare up in shock.

There stood Megatron, but his faceplates held a soft emotion, and his armor was a much lighter grey than their own Megatron.

Raf felt himself panic slightly, and he backed up, only to bump into someone.

"Woah! Easy there, he won't hurt you." A soft, warm voice murmured comfortingly. A callused hand held Raf's elbow, steadying him before releasing the boy.

Everyone looked over, shocked to see...

"Jack...?"

The 21 year old chuckled slightly, looking at the one who'd spoken, Arcee.

"So, assuming you know my name, then everything in Miko's report was true. You _are_ all from a different dimention."

This Jack looked slightly different than their own Jack Darby. The young man that stood before them had grown his hair out, tying it back at the nape of his neck. Scars littered his skin, and his right eye glowed with _dark_ _energon_.

"Megatron. Stop that, you're scaring the poor kid." Jack said sternly, looking up at the large silver 'con. The raven male then smiled down at Raf again, gently ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry, he may look terrifying, but he's a big old softy, trust me, I should know! He's been raising me since I was seven. Relax." He said kindly, gently squeezing Raf's shoulder before moving over to the 'bots.

"Let me be the first to officially greet you to both our dimention, and our base. I'm Jackson Darby, my guardian, Megatron and I, are the leaders of the Allies. If there's anything you require, please, all you need to do is ask. Megatron and myself will do what we can. Right, Megs?"

Jack gave the 'con an expectant look and, after a few moments, the 'con sighed and nodded.

"Yes, though I would perfer if you would all keep your distance from the refugee camp. And I shall warn you now, that if you attempt to harm anyone within base, unless in form of defense, I will assure that you are no longer welcome among us."

Jack lightly rapped his knuckles against the metal of Megatron's hand that rested on the berth, bringing the 'con's attention to him.

"Megs, stop with that big bad act, you're going to scare the scrap out of their human friends." The young man scolded lightly.

The Autobots and their human friends watched, all still shocked at the appearance of Jack, and his high-standing position in this dimention.

The raven male turned back to them.

"Raf. Were any of the humans injured?"

"Haven't got a chance to check, you could help me, y'know. By the way, when the other version of, well, _me_ is around, refer to me as Rafael."

Jack nodded, laughing.

"Sure thing. And all you had to do was ask, you know that, right?" He replied. He then crossed over to Miko and began to check her for wounds.

"So. Would you mind explaining how you got into our dimension? You nearly short-circuted our scanners. I thought it might be another nearby bombing."

His voice was warm and calm, soothing everyone. Miko gave a slight yelp when Jack poked something into the cut on her knee.

"What the-"

"Relax. I'm just taking a blood sample, in case you got any poison in your system. Like I said, no one's going to hurt you, especialy not me." The ebony haired male explained, taking the small, blood tipped metal over to a machine.

"So, I ask again. How did you all come here?"

"Repairs were being made to our groundbridge and there was a malfunction. There was an explosion, and we were sent here." Optimus calmly explained, watching as the older version of Jack looked over the data from the test and nodded.

"I see. I'll have our science division look into it. Hopefully we'll find a way to help you return to your home. Rafael! Once you're finished patching up the Autobots, go see Soundwave. Both of you have a new mission, he already has the mission breifing."

The sixteen year old paused in his work to look over at the raven male.

"What about their human companions?"

Jack chuckled as he grabbed some linen bandaging and began to wrap Miko's injured knee.

"Knockout and Megatron are nearby if I need any help. But don't forget I help tend to the injured in the refugee camp. The mission is important, Rafael, you and Soundwave are the only one's I trust with it."

The red mech behind them then spoke up.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure Jackie-boy doesn't slip up."

Jack gave KO a playful glare while Rafael laughed. Even Megatron chuckled a bit as well.

"Thanks for your utmost confidence in me, Knockout, you slagger." Jack called back, chucking an extra roll of bandages at the medic.

Optimus spoke up, voice warm and quiet.

"Ms. Darby is a nurse. Perhaps she would be willing to help?"

Everyone was surprised when the four natives of the dimension looked at Optimus in confusion and surprise.

"Ms. Darby? Your dimensions version of myself has a mother?" Jack asked quietly.

"You...You don't have a mom?" Miko asked as Jack hooked the linen wrap tight.

Jack shook his head.

"No, both my parents died in the very first attack of the war. Megs there is like a father to me, though. Here, the Allies are all just one, giant family." He replied, offering the human femme a smile before moving on to Fowler and examining the bruises the agent had.

Megatron smiled slightly. It was a strange sight to see, since the smile was true, and not the cruel crooked grin that the 'bots were used to.

"Rafael, is there still some of that ointment? This one's got some nasty bruises and a few cuts."

"Yeah! Knockout, where'd you put it?" Rafael asked as he paused, standing on one of 'Bee's shoulders.

Knockout, who had been hunched over the vehicon and attempting to rewire the poor 'cons circutry, straitend up for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Hm. I think it's on that shelf." The red mech replied, crossing over to the mentioned shelf and carefully lifting a small, round jar.

He then moved over to the berth and placed it next to Jack.

"Now don't go using too much, or the poor fleshy will be numb for quite a long time." Knockout cautioned.

Jack nodded in reply, smiling at the red 'con thankfully as he lifted the lid off of the jar and scooped some onto his fingers.

"Here, just hold still so I can apply this, and you'll be feeling better soon enough." He said kindly, giving Fowler a confident smile before gently coating it onto the bruises and minor cuts.

Rafael had moved on to check over the younger version of himself, he looked at Jack.

"Hey, I need some of that, toss it over, will you?" He called, one hand placed on the young boys shoulder, the other hand out and gesturing at the jar.

"Yeah, just a sec...alright, done. Here, catch!"

The young man replaced the lid on the jar, tossing it gently to Rafael. The sixteen year old caught it and began aplying some to a large bruise on the younger Raf's arm.

The 'bots all watched the two in shock. They both were so alike, yet unalike to their counterparts. The Jack the 'bots knew was younger, but shared the same sense of leadership that this older Jack had. The Rafael was smart, but not nearly as shy as their own Raf.

Arcee suddenly spoke.

"How are you able to fight in this war? Humans can easily be killed if they get in the way of these 'evil' versions of us."

Jack's eyes flicked up to the blue femme, and he gave a small, ruthless grin.

"Most of the Allies hate our enemies with a passion. They can't stand the thought of any innocent people being killed, that passion to keep them safe fuels us all. We train hard, we fight hard. Some of us die, but we all have come to terms with that, and die with honor, and peacfully as well, knowing they died for their people."

The words lay thick and heavy in the air, making the insides of the alternate dimentional natives twist painfully.

"That...that's horrible." Arcee murmured.

Jack shrugged, gazing up at the femme.

"Yes, it is. But there are still times that are no where near as terrible. Right, Rafael?" Jack said, ruffling the younger human's hair.

The teen laughed, smiling up at Jack.

"Yeah! We're one big family here! Someday, we're gonna end this war, and humans can live alongside the 'cons! I can't wait for that day!"

Jack smiled sadly, giving Rafael a one armed hug. The 'bots could easily see the young man's eyes reflect an emotion that said something that tore at them.

_'If the war ever does end.'_


End file.
